Mandy Sheer
Summary Mandy Sheer is the master of Antoinette and Jane Core. She is also their very own grandmother, and the mother of Jeremiah Core (aka Mozart Sanderson in his new life). She is, hands down, Conniving Puffin's single most evil character. Due to a very small squabble, she remorselessly murdered a man because he was old. She murdered both her sons, and then hypnotized her grandchildren to resurrect her when she was inevitably killed by her daughter-in-law. Later in season five, it was revealed that she was using her granddaughters as a means to an end, and she brutally murdered them both. She then shoved Mildred Mayor into her robot, and shoved her out the window. She apparently knows a LOT about the history between her family, and Mildred's, but keeps quiet, as she says that it's too gruesome for even her to speak of. Personality Mandy is an evil woman. She had virtually zero love for anyone, or anything. She murdered her whole family. The reason for her being evil is likely there, but it has yet to be officially revealed. Mandy kills everyone she looks at. Biography Early Life Childhood Mandy Sheer was born in 1897 as a troubled young girl, who (according to the unreliable sources of Mildred Mayor's suspicious father and his ancestors) murdered both of her parents and forced an old man to teach her alchemy. Mandy became devilishly heinous, and one of the most powerful AND evil people in the history of the universe. Early Adulthood She grew up, and forcibly married a weak man known as Bill Core. She never changed her last name. Wanting villainous heirs, Mandy forced Bill to have sons with her. Kyle and Jeremiah. Mandy began to use her immense power to create many spells, alchemic objects, and powers, holding Bill hostage as her servant in her gigantic mansion. She began researching an object known as a Singularity Fragment, a contained piece of the center of a black hole, which if abused alchemically, could lead to ultimate evil power. Later Adulthood Her children grew up, and to her dismay, never became the evil villains she'd so dearly hoped they would. Jeremiah in fact kept on ending her evil plans and literally saving the world. Kyle had married, and had a boy named Jim. Angered at him being a failure to her, Mandy murdered Kyle's wife, erased the memories of him and his son, and forced Jim onto the streets. He would later grow up and work for Mildred Mayor. Jeremiah's family was also getting larger. His wife, Marina Jensen, had just given birth to a girl named Jane. Mandy knew that things were getting bad. Her plans for literal world domination were fading. This insanity and the futile desperation over wanting her Singularity Fragment, led to her modding a blue jewel into an alchemic device she named a Hypnotic Amulet. Marina had just given birth to a second girl known as Antoinette. Mandy began plotting. The Grand Master Heinous Plan After a few years of plotting, Mandy had it. The grandest grand plan anyone had ever created. She would build a Time Machine, and go to the future, where they had all of the futuristic technology, which she could use for extreme evil. She got to work. She robbed a few ingredients from nearby landmarks, and had just finished. She began muttering over her plans and obsessing over the singularity fragment. Bill overheard this, and now knew of her futuristic plans. Knowing Jeremiah was the only hero in the family, he bolted to Marina's House, and using Mandy's Soul Syringe to suck Jeremiah's consciousness out of his sleeping body. Kyle was staying over at his house as well. Marina was the only one awake. Bill snuck out with Jeremiah's soul. He dashed into the time machine when Mandy wasn't looking, and warped into the future, right as someone in the city was pregnant. Bill didn't know much, but he knew that a soul could only flourish if it began in the womb. He injected it into David's girlfriend, later revealed to be Mildred Mayor. Suddenly, a creepy woman watching from the corner of the room jumped out at him, and Bill ran into the time machine. The Kinship Slaughtering Returning to the present, Bill saw Mandy shaking her head, Alchemic Sword in her hand. She beheaded him, but kept his head conscious, in an act of torture. Enraged, Mandy ran with Bill's head to Marina's house, and even though she knew her son had no soul, she shot him. And she shot Kyle as well. She then dashed into Jane and Antoinette's bedroom, and used her Hypnotic Amulet on them, giving them all of the plans, and telling them to bring her to the future. Mandy knew she was to die soon. Mandy gave Antoinette her amulet, and Jane the rights to her mansion. Mandy then walked out into the living room, and Marina shot her brutally. Marina temporarily left the room, and Bill watched from Mandy's purse, as a strange wavy haired man walked into the room and grabbed Mandy's nearly dead body. This was Jamison from the future, sent by Antoinette and Jane to fulfill the time travelling plans. Jane and Antoinette (adult versions) were also in the past, and sneakily dumped Mandy's body in Marina's freezer, using alchemy to set it to cryogenic, and then locked the fridge tightly, hiding her body for fifty years, at which point she was found in Season Four, and released. Season Four Grandchildren Antoinette and Jane (at some point) actually forgot their initial plans to resurrect her, but were reminded in season four. Then they used Mandy's plans for a time machine, and traveled back to save her right before she died. They cryogenically froze her for 50 years, and then pulled her out into the 21st century. Mandy instantly rejoiced with her hypnotized granddaughters, and then she murdered her grandson-in-law and his father. She laughs at pain, and she has been plotting to assassinate the mayor for DECADES. Season Five Now in the 21st century, she talks with Jane and Antoinette about some things. They ask what they should do first, and Mandy takes them to a mysterious grave, mourning it. Then, Jane and Antoinette took Mandy to Mildred's Office, hoping for Mandy's approval in them having total city control. Mandy was pleased, and wanted to relax, as she now owned the city. Jane and Antoinette then murdered Mildred and her new robot, and Mandy's command. They shoved them out the window. Jane and Antoinette did a few other tasks for her, and they found a prototype of Mildred's SECOND robot. Jane and Antoinette were not pleased. They wished to wreak havoc. They attempted to hypnotize Mandy. Mandy laughs. The amulet wouldn't work. MANDY created it. Mandy then grabbed the amulet. She then shoved Jane and Antoinette out the window, killing both of them. Mandy is now disguised as Mildred, and nobody suspects a thing. Suddenly, Mildred (revealed to be a ghost possessing kitchen appliances (see her page on the wiki to find out how and why)) and Mozart bust down the door, and Mandy sighs. She tries hypnotizing Mozart, but Mildred's ghost sticks the amulet in her microwave. Mandy (still disguised as Mildred) then warps out of the tower. Mildred goes hunting for her. Mandy is prepped. She uses a baseball bat to destroy all of Mildred's pieces... Except for the toaster, which gets away. Mandy is enraged. She then turns back into her original form, and chases Mozart to the Fourth Wall, where he wants to meet with an emulated spirit of his father. He locks Mandy out with what little alchemy he knows of. Mandy eventually finds a way in, and overhears Bill discuss everything with Mozart. Then Mandy chases him out. Mandy chases him down, and ties him up in Jane's lab. She brings in what's left of Mildred, and she and the Mayor, get into a cat fight about whose family is the good guys. Neither win. Mandy then reveals the biggest thing ever: Mildred is Mozart's mother. The second one. David's ex-girlfriend. Mildred freaks out at Mandy, and Mandy flees. Mildred sobs, and confesses to Mozart. Then Mandy returns with a gigantic tank, and runs over toaster mayor. One final gear flings out of the toaster as it is being crushed, and it slices off Mozart's restraints. Mozart jumps up, grabs a stick of dynamite, and nukes Jane's entire mansion with Mandy inside. It is likely she alchemically teleported out, just as it collapsed in on her. Season Six Messing With Mozart Mandy then flies out of the wreckage with a jetpack, and angrily flies down towards Mozart. She crashes, and upon closer inspection, Mozart realizes that this isn't her. It is a fake. Mozart looks in the corner of his eye, and spots a second jetpack, landing, with Mandy on it. He chases her. She holds a gun to his head, and after threatening her, Mozart is shot... Or at least he was supposed to be. Mandy fired the bullet, but Mozart ducked, and the bullet ricocheted into Mandy's face, knocking her back. Mozart sighed, and went home to take a nap. He walked into his house, and he saw something strange the Fourth Wall symbol, on Marina's wall. And then it hit him. Everything that has happened since he escaped Jane's Mansion's explosion, has been a fiction devised by Mandy. Mozart dies, and escapes. He then pops out at Antoinette's Wreckage, and sees Mandy in the distance. Mozart spots Mandy's Professional Disabling Gun, a gun that can disable/kill Mandy, which she accidentally dropped. Mozart ponders over Alchemic Ranks, grabs it, sees Mandy monologue about her Singularity Fragment, shoots Mandy, and grabs her to interrogate her. He knocks her out, wraps a belt around her, and pins her to Marina's couch, as he asks how she survived the explosion, and how she sent him to the fourth wall. Mandy states that she simply warped out of the cave-in of Jane's lab, and that before she grabbed the tank, Mandy modded Jane's front door to act as a Fourth Wall portal, sending him into HER creation... An identical copy of the city. Mozart drops the gun and talks to her. The mysterious woman who surprised Bill, has been constantly watching their every move, and hiding in the corner of rooms that they are in, spying on them, absorbing all of the details. Her identity is still totally unknown. Mandy says she'll keep Mozart alive to suffer, and then she insults her son, before fleeing the room to take over the city once and for all. Hardcore Antics Mandy begins by instantaneously rebuilding the Mayor's Tower. She then poses as Mildred (again) and takes control of the whole city. She then brings in multiple renditions of Mildred's Robot, and begins to alchemically combine them, to create a sort of "super robot", which can follow her commands, and create OTHER robots, which can do virtually anything. Mandy begins to monologue again. She explains to herself her whole plan so far, and then she begins to marvel over world domination, fantasizing about her singularity fragment again. Mozart then systematically attempts to assassinate Mandy, and in the process, loses the Pro Killer Gun. Mandy cuts wires, replaces glass, and easily keeps him out. Appearance Mandy has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She has highlighted brown hair, and wears a very long dress. Her hair is rather short, and shaped a bit oddly. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Moira. Powers Being an Expert Alchemist, Antoinette has plenty of powers and special abilities: * Teleportation - Mandy can disappear in a puff of smoke, or even just instantly vanish, warping her to anywhere in the world (or possibly even the universe) she'd like, instantaneously. * High Level Spell Creation - Mandy is extraordinarily great at creating customized alchemic spells, some which can exceed that of this dimension. * Spell Usage - Mandy can preform any spell/ritual she sets her mind to. * Dimensional Access - She can interact with all of the other dimensions, with surprisingly high amounts of accessibility. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Telekinesis - Mandy can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, control minds, alter spirits, etc. * Flight - Mandy can fly. * Invisibility - She can also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - Mandy can change her appearance. * Immortality - Mandy does not die. ** Does Not Age - Due to her Alchemic Rank, Mandy does not physically age. At all. ** Total Invincibility - Mandy does not get injured, period. She is immune to all physical and mental illnesses as well. * Freezing Time - Mandy can temporarily freeze time. * Spiritual Interaction - Mandy can alter the spiritual force of any being, albeit with certain limits. * Superhuman Strength - Mandy is extremely physically strong, and can throw anybody, move heavy things, and punch, break, snap, any and everything. Mandy is an unfathomably omnipotent character in the series, currently not being beat out by ANYBODY. Weaknesses * Professional Disabling Gun - This gun of her own creation, can disable and kill her. Trivia * Mandy is the only character with the Professional Alchemic Rank.